


Adjustment

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabble sized stories about Ray's move to the Rez and how he adjusts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustment

Ray had returned to the Bear Creek Reservation ten months, nine days and seven hours after he left. He had impulsively tried to quit the bureau-which wasn't allowed. He wasn't supposed to have gone to South Dakota and uncovered a very embarrassing land deal between SA Coutelle and the Tribal President. They were both indited for murder, coercion and a heap of other crimes. The Bureau had initially tried to shove it under the rug but when it began appearing in the news cycles, they reinstated Levoi in order to shut him up. Dawes protected him as far as he could and then backed off as the Bureau decided to assign him to the reservations in Coutelle's place. Ray had found Washington to be almost unbearable and he had dreamed about the reservation almost every night. Other dreams too which he wrote down so he would remember to tell Grandpa Reaches. Some of these dreams were plain-like a movie reel. Some included Ray with other Indians. By the prairie and teepees, Ray knew he was glimpsing into the past with these. Others made no sense at all but seemed to have a series of symbols. In either case, the dreams drove Ray to distraction and he wanted answers. Ray was assigned to the Rapid City office and he celebrated his return to South Dakota by purchasing a lovely new four wheeled Chevrolet Silverado truck-guaranteed to get through unpaved reservation roads. Of course, the truck was black.  
Ray found Walter Crow Horse in the Tribal Police Dept/Jail. Crow Horse greeted him as if they had been apart a day instead of much longer-casually and semi-affectionate. Ray smiled as Crow Horse ruffled his hair. . He and Walter had had an odd moment the previous spring. After seeing the vision at the fire and pulling his gun on Walter, Ray had returned to his hotel and was weighed down by Frank Coutelle's carefully constructed case against James Looks Twice. Walter had shown up at his hotel and kissed him and then taken him for a ride on his bike. They ended up at Walter's place where they were both too nervous to have sex and they ended up falling asleep next to each other on Walter's bed. They next morning Walter didn't say anything but kissed Ray until he was dizzy and then drove him back to his hotel..  
Now Ray was back and assigned to the Rez in an official capacity. Walter greeted him like he belonged.  
He was quickly assigned a desk in the office, even though he would have an official office in Rapid City. He had asked the FBI if they cared if he lived on the Rez and they said they didn't care where he lived as long as the job was done. Ray wasn't surprised but he was still nervous when Walter asked him to move in.


End file.
